Mortellement vôtre
by rubis et le loup
Summary: UA/ Entre les sombres rumeurs, les disparitions inexpliquées et les faits étranges qui se déroulaient dans cette école, Harry avait de quoi être sur tension. Et s'il n'y avait que ça il aurait pu faire avec, mais malheureusement il fallait en plus qu'il soit la proie d'un prétendant pour le moins… redoutable.
1. MV1 un pied en enfer

**Comme dirait Céline: Lecteurs amis, moins amis, ennemis, Critiques! Me revoilà... **

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà et me suivent grâce à mon autre fiction, je suis absolument enchantée de vous retrouver ici!

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, bonjour et bienvenus dans mon univers! J'espère pouvoir vous divertir convenablement!

Cette histoire est dédiée à la subliminale **Artoung** qui m'a fait connaitre ce monde il y a environ huit ans de cela (et oui ça date!) grâce à sa merveilleuse histoire _Et Harry aima_ Draco. Il se trouve que j'ai été transportée par un amalgame d'émotions intenses et que je suis devenue une droguée des fictions! Alors MERCI Artoung!

Je n'ai ni sa maitrise de la verve ni son imagination plus que fructueuse mais je lui offre humblement cette histoire faite avec amour pour lui prouver ma gratitude et mon affection.

Bien sur, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et j'avoue m'inspirer des fictions que j'ai pu lire et des films que j'ai pu voir pour la création de mon récit.

Enfin, je dédicace aussi cette histoire à vous autres lecteurs qui prenaient le temps de venir me lire!

J'espère sincèrement que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à sa lecture que je peux en prendre pour son écriture!

**MORTELLEMENT VOTRE**

**CHAPITRE 1: UN PIED EN ENFER**

Les immenses et sombres grilles de ce foutu château étaient fermées et des chaines rouillées pendaient négligemment le long des fines colonnes vieilles comme Erode.

Il le prit comme un présage personnel : comme si ceux qui y entraient ne pouvaient plus jamais en sortir.

Il n'avait pas encore mis un pied dans ce sombre endroit qu'il le sentait déjà mal…

Il était là, bien malgré-lui, avec sa valise qui contenait toute sa vie, et qui se résumait à quatre vêtements qui se courraient après, une trousse de toilette et un carnet usé contenant quelques photos de ses parents.

Avec un soupire résigné il appuya sur la sonnette quand une voix d'outre tombe lui demanda son identité.

« Harry Potter. Je suis le nouvel étudiant de sixième année. » soupira-t-il.

Comme pour répondre à sa phrase les portes s'ouvrirent dans un sinistre grondement.

Après un coup d'œil morne vers l'entrée et un second soupire de dépit, Harry fit fi de son impression troublante et se décida à prendre son courage à deux mains pour se diriger vers le château qui s'étendait au fond du paysage, surplombant le parc de part sa majestueuse posture.

Tout en marchant vers l'internat, trainant son sac qui devait bien faire deux fois son poids malgré le peu d'affaires à l'intérieur, il jeta des coups d'oeil aux environs, pour découvrir certains étudiants en uniforme le dévisager avec une curiosité qu'il qualifierait de sordide.

Et ouai, les petits nouveaux faisaient toujours cet effet-là! Surtout lorsqu'ils arrivaient alors que l'année avait déjà commencé.

Harry se doutait qu'il allait être la bête de foire de l'école pendant quelque temps.

C'était bien sa veine ! Lui qui aimait la solitude et la discrétion…

Pourtant, si on y réfléchissait bien, ce château était un ancien asile psychiatrique qui fut brûlé dans les années 80. La cause de l'incendie demeurait toujours un mystère.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le bâtiment avait été reconstruit en école et un jeune garçon d'environ son âge s'était suicidé il y a des années de cela.

Sans parler qu'il y avait eu des disparitions de jeunes filles dont on n'avait jamais retrouvé les corps.

Alors s'il y avait bien quelque chose de louche et de dérangeant dans cette école pour petits riches pompeux, ce n'était pas lui!

En arrivant devant les imposantes marches de l'entrée il tomba sur un vieil homme hideux et courbé, habillé comme une loque et qui ne sentait pas la rose. A ses côtés un chat gris et austère le fixait avec sévérité, et il ne sut dire lequel des deux était le plus menaçant.

« Bien, Monsieur Potter. Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau pour régler les formulaires. Ensuite vous pourrez vous installer dans votre dortoir. » informa-t-il de cette même voix morne que celle qu'il avait entendue dans l'interphone.

Le château, démesuré, fait entièrement de pierres, semblait être un vrai labyrinthe. Il suivait tranquillement le vieux boiteux en essayant de se souvenir des différents chemins, mais en vain.

Il rencontrait sur son passage quelques élèves qui l'observèrent avec plus ou moins d'intérêt : certains regards étant curieux, d'autre dédaigneux, d'autre encore intéressés.

Harry redoutait ceux-là.

Il savait que sans être Brad Pitt, il faisait son petit effet. Il n'avait pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler la taille mannequin : n'étant ni grand ni baraqué, mais son corps longiligne était harmonieux, et son visage doux était mis en valeur par ses yeux vert émeraude qui avaient toujours un effet dévastateur sur ses prétendants. Ses cheveux noir de geai, en contraste avec sa peau laiteuse, étaient tout bonnement incoiffables et lui donnaient un côté sauvage et insoumis.

Et il avait ce côté androgyne qui attirait à la fois les filles et les garçons.

Il aurait dû se sentir flatté d'avoir deux fois plus d'attention sur lui, mais bien au contraire, cela lui faisait plus chier qu'autre chose.

Plus d'attention signifiait obligatoirement plus d'emmerdes…

Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin d'avoir, c'était bien des emmerdes.

Arrivé devant le bureau du directeur il fit face à une grande statue d'un animal à tête d'oiseau et corps de félin qui semblait le fixer et voir jusque dans son âme.

Se fut en repoussant un tremblement qu'il se flageola mentalement.

Putain, ce n'était qu'une statue ! De la pierre ! Il n'allait pas recommencer à délirer ! Pas après tous ces efforts pour être normal !

En passant devant l'animal, plus tendu qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, il arriva devant une grande porte en chaine qui donnait accès au bureau directorial.

En y entrant il fut surpris d'y découvrir une atmosphère chaleureuse et quelque peu loufoque qui détonnait assez avec l'extérieur.

Le directeur : un homme âgé à la barbe blanche interminable, aux vêtements indescriptibles et au regard à la fois sage et enfantin, vint se présenter à lui tout sourire.

« Ah monsieur Potter ! Je vous attendais. Bienvenu à Poudlard ! Je me présente, Dumbledore. » informa-t-il en lui tendant la main qu'Harry serra avec politesse. Le vieillard tourna son regard pétillant vers l'autre homme « Merci beaucoup Rusard, vous pouvez disposer. »

Alors que l'autre disparaissait en fermant la porte, le jeune homme fut invité à prendre place sur un fauteuil en face du bureau en chêne.

« Un bonbon au citron ? » demanda Dumbledore en s'assaillant dans son propre fauteuil et en désignant un vase rempli à rebord de friandises jaunes.

Harry refusa d'un signe de tête et attendit patiemment que le directeur fasse son beau et grand discours habituel.

Après tout, il n'en était pas à son premier essaie.

« Monsieur Potter, je suis ravi de vous accueillir ici et j'espère sincèrement que vous vous épanouirez à Poudlard. Je suis certain que vous avoir parmi nous sera plus que bénéfique pour vous comme pour nous. Je sens que vous avez votre place entre ses murs et que vous vous y sentirez chez vous! » affirma-t-il avec certitude, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'Harry ignorait.

Ouai ! Bien sur ! Il allait comme par magie trouver sa voix, s'ouvrir au autres, s'épanouir et sauver le monde !

Est-ce que ce vieux sortait le même baratin à tout le monde ? Est-ce que tous les élèves étaient assez stupides pour croire à ses balivernes ?

Non parce que bientôt il allait lui sortir que la famine allait devenir obsolète, que les guerres ne seraient plus que de simples souvenirs et que le vaccin contre le SIDA avait été découvert alors qu'ils parlaient tranquillement…

En soupirant encore, il tenta de réprimer un sourire désabusé et reporta son attention sur l'homme en face.

«Comme nous vous l'avons expliqué dans notre lettre, vous étiez inscrit depuis votre enfance ici. Vos parents eux-mêmes ont été des étudiants. Mais, comme il a été difficile de vous retrouver, nous sommes navrés de ne vous prendre qu'à partir de cette année. Même si celle-ci a commencé il y a un mois, cela n'est pas bien grave. Une de nos plus brillantes élèves sera votre marraine afin de vous aider à rattraper vos lacunes. »

Harry acquiesça, attendant la suite. Le directeur lui expliqua alors le fonctionnement de l'école, divisée en quatre maisons, chacune pouvant gagner des points en fonction du travail accompli par les élèves et des compétitions sportives remportées. S'il y avait une certaine rivalité entre les maisons, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'une bonne ambiance et un respect entre les élèves étaient plus que demandés.

La maison Serpentard était pour les options politiques, managériales et d'entreprenariat, la maison Serdaigle pour les scientifiques et économistes, les Poufsouffles pour les littéraires et les artistes, et enfin, les Griffondors (dont il faisait parti) pour ceux ayant des options sport plus intenses.

Harry était plutôt bon en natation, il avait donc eu le droit à un emploi du temps lui permettant de pratiquer de manière un peu plus poussée ce sport que dans un cursus normal.

Une fois toutes les explications données quelqu'un vint taper à la porte et un grand gaillard roux se présenta.

« Bonjour professeur. Vous m'avez fait demandé ? » le jeune homme lança un regard curieux vers Harry.

« Ah monsieur Weasley, vous tombez à pic ! Nous avions fini. Vous pouvez accompagnez monsieur Potter jusqu'à votre dortoir et je compte sur vous pour le familiariser avec les élèves. »

« Bien sur, c'est comme si c'était fait » sourit le roux. « Salut ! Je m'appelle Ron. » se présenta-t-il, en serrant vigoureusement la main du brun. « Content de te rencontrer. »

« Bonjour. Harry. »

« Je sais. » sourit gentiment l'autre. « On t'attendait ! »

Après avoir salué le directeur les deux garçons se dirigèrent jusqu'à leur dortoir commun pendant que Ron lui racontait des anecdotes sur l'école, ses camarades, les jeux entre les maisons qui se chamaillaient plus comme des frères et sœurs que comme de véritables ennemis, et des relations qui se faisaient et se défaisaient dans ces couloirs.

Harry apprit donc que les Serpentard étaient leurs rivaux les plus coriaces et que les deux maisons avaient tendance à souvent se chercher des noises, même si au fond ils s'aimaient bien. Mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer à l'autre de vive voix. On aurait dit une entende France-Angleterre : ils étaient capables de se chamailler pour un rien, de se reprocher des problèmes là où il n'y avait pas la place et de s'entretuer pour le plaisir, mais lorsqu'il y avait un véritable soucis, une sorte de trêve implicite se créait et là, c'était tous ensemble face à l'adversité.

Et puis, si les conflits se faisaient entre Serpentards et Griffondors, il semblait qu'un intérêt vif existait entre Serpentards et GriffondorEs et vice versa.

En arrivant dans une grande salle en rouge et or qui était dans une tour du château, il apprit que c'était sa salle commune et que toutes les différentes années de leur maison y avaient accès. Cette pièce menait aux dortoirs des garçons et des filles, eux-mêmes divisés selon les âges.

Dans le sien, ils étaient cinq : Néville, un jeune garçon brun qui semblait plutôt calme et réservé, bien que très gentil; Seamus, un bout en train assez sexy, un peu pervers, mais très rafraichissant; Dean, un grand gaillard aux airs réfléchis, qui semblait être la commère masculine du groupe et enfin Ron, qui n'avait pas trop sa langue dans sa poche et qui était d'une jovialité et d'une sympathie à toute épreuve.

Le dernier lit était pour lui. Déballant sa valise tout en écoutant ses camarades lui raconter leurs dernières farces contre les autres maisons, il se surprit à finalement ne pas se sentir trop mal dans cet endroit qui semblait pourtant dénudé de toute chaleur.

Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas se fier à sa première impression.

Qui sait ? Il finirait peut-être par aimer…

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent dans la salle commune, une jeune fille plutôt mignonne et au look naturel vint devant eux et embrassa Ron. Puis, toujours dans les bras de celui-ci, elle se retourna et présenta sa main à Harry qui l'accepta.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, tu dois être Harry. Je suis ta marraine. Je pense que le directeur t'a expliqué que tu peux venir me voir pour n'importe quelle aide, et dès que tu en as envi. » lui sourit-elle chaleureusement.

« Merci. » dit-il simplement avec un signe de tête.

Alors que la jeune fille le regardait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils Ron s'exclama.

« Ne fais pas attention Hermione ! Il ne t'en veut pas personnellement, il est juste un peu sauvage notre petit mais on va vite l'amadouer ! » sourit-il.

Celle-ci se détendit alors tandis que le fameux « petit » levait les yeux au ciel, une esquisse de sourire se formant bien malgré-lui.

Certes, il n'était pas des plus sociables. Mais pour sa défende, il avait des circonstances atténuantes ! Son passé n'était pas pour le servir.

A quatre ans il avait eu un accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents sur le coup et qui lui offrit un séjour à l'hôpital de cinq mois dont trois dans le coma.

Si physiquement il s'en était plutôt bien sorti : seule une cicatrice curieuse en forme d'éclaire sur son front restait comme preuve de ce monstrueux événement, mentalement ce fut autre chose…

Après cela il commença à ressentir des faits étranges et paranormaux. Si au début il en était absolument mortifié, ce qui était totalement normal pour un petit enfant qui voyait des choses sordides et que personne ne parvenait à saisir, avec le temps il s'y habitua plus ou moins (enfin, plutôt « moins » que « plus »).

En revanche, ceux qui ne s'y étaient jamais habitués, c'était bien sa « famille » d'accueil, composée de son oncle Vernom, de sa tante Pétunia et de leur gros lard de fils Dusley, qui le voyaient comme un démon possédé, un sbire de Satan.

Déjà à la base ils ne l'appréciaient pas particulièrement (et le mot était faible) : il ne le nourrissaient presque pas (cela expliquait son physique peu développé), lui faisaient faire toutes les tâches ménagères comme un esclave et le battaient sans la moindre honte.

Après tout, s'il n'était qu'une petite vermine, « progéniture atroce d'un diabolique connard aux mœurs douteuses et d'une catin stupide et aliénée », il ne pouvait pas être un modèle de perfection.

Les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats…

Peut-être même était-il l'enté Christ !

Harry ria jaune en se demandant comment sa tante aurait réagi en apprenant qu'en plus il était gay !

Peut-être serait-elle morte de choc ? Ca lui aurait évité toute cette merde. Parce que bien sur, après avoir tenté de le désenvouter (chose qui ne fonctionna absolument pas, il fallait le préciser) elle ne supportait plus d'avoir un démon dans sa maison et l'emmena chez des professionnels pour « déséquilibrés ».

A dix ans, il fut classé par les médecins comme un malade mentale et dut payer le prix de sa folie, ces tuteurs bien trop heureux de se débarrasser de lui.

En marchant tranquillement, suivant le groupe jusqu'à la cantine tout en ressassant ses idées noires, quelque chose l'attira malgré lui, une sensation étrange qu'il reconnaissait naturellement malgré tout ce temps sans plus aucun signe avant coureur de son mal.

Ne bougeant plus, se tendant directement, au aguets du moindre indice anormal, il jeta des coups d'œil à tout va dans le couloir.

A travers la foule qui passait sans lui accorder un regard, ses yeux dérivèrent naturellement vers un jeune homme posé négligemment mais avec une grâce certaine contre une colonne de marbre et qui observait sans grand intérêt les gens.

Ce garçon, d'un charisme fabuleux et d'une beauté inhumaine, était la représentation parfaite d'un adonis grecque, le corps sculpté par les dieux, les traits dessinés par Michael Ange.

La nature s'était penchée sur son berceau, et avec un amour infini, elle lui avait offert des cheveux argents brillant de mille éclats, un visage fin, aux pommettes hautes, au nez droit, aux lèvres sensuelles, une taille longiligne, une carrure masculine et des muscles visibles sans être prohiminants.

Ce garçon… non, ce jeune homme était la perfection dans son état le plus pur, un dieu vivant, un prince de glace qui crachait avec superbe son indifférence à la face du monde.

Son charme fascinant en faisait paradoxalement mal aux yeux.

Pourtant, personne ne semblait faire attention à lui, comme s'il était invisible.

Le brun ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Lui-même se sentait dans l'incapacité de se détourner de cette extraordinaire vision.

Le jeune homme dut sentir son regard sur lui car il lui porta son attention et Harry fut alors prisonnier d'un regard mercure incroyablement hypnotisant : une sublime tempête anthracite se déchaina dans les prunelles d'en face, et comme pour y répondre, ses trippes se serrèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Le temps fut comme arrêté et plus rien au monde n'existait hormis cet apollon, son regard de braise et son sourire charmeur qui lui coupa le souffle.

Parmi la foule d'élèves qui passaient entre eux sans les gêner plus que cela, quelqu'un le bouscula, brisant ce moment étrange. Il jeta un regard noir au garçon qui avançait dans le couloir sans dire pardon ni merde et lorsqu'il reporta son attention la seconde d'après à l'endroit où le blond se trouvait il n'y découvrit que du vide.

Et maintenant que le charme était rompu, son corps, comme une réaction post-traumatique face à un événement dangereux et traumatisant, se mit à trembler par compulsions. Un froid intense déferla en lui et des sueurs se firent sur sa peau à la chaire de poule.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il entreprit de se calmer. Il ne devait PAS recommencer à dérailler.

Cela ne mènerait à rien de bon. A cause de tout ça, il avait passé quatre ans en hôpital psy et cela faisait deux ans qu'il était complètement clean, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il replonge.

Tout ça, tous ces effets, ces sensations étranges étaient le fruit de son imagination. De son cerveau traumatisé par le choc de son accident alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. De son corps qui pétait une durite de temps en temps, comme une bombe à retardement.

Les gens étaient normaux, la vie était normale, il était normal.

Il ne devait absolument pas faire ressortir ses fantômes, les laisser l'envahir, sinon, s'en était fini de lui.

La bombe sexuelle qui s'était trouvée en face de lui était un garçon vivant qu'il verrait surement souvent dans le coin, et il se trouverait alors stupide de l'avoir pris pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

Les vivants étaient vivants.

Les morts étaient morts.

Les esprits n'existaient pas !

Mais malgré tout, il le sentait mal, terriblement mal…

Ron, un peu plus loin, s'était arrêté avec le groupe et criait son nom pour le faire venir à eux, et il chassa rapidement ce qui venait de se passer.

La grande salle était constituée de cinq longues tables : quatre mises de manière parallèle (une pour chaque maison) et une au fond, perpendiculaire aux autres : pour les professeurs.

Harry qui avait revêtu son uniforme noir et qui se fondait dans toute cette foule, caché par ses camarades de table qui l'entouraient, et enfui sous le brouhara ambiant, se sentit quelque peu rassuré.

Il ne se faisait plus l'impression d'être le centre d'intérêt principal. Et si jamais on l'embêtait un peu trop, Ron se faisait une joie de remettre l'impertinent à sa place.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il semblait que le roux l'avait pris sous son aile, et ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre. Ron avait l'air d'avoir une bonne prise sur sa maison.

« Alors, Harry, comment ça se fait que tu ne débarques que maintenant ? » demanda Seamus, qui s'était auto proclamé meneur de l'interview.

« Je n'ai reçu ma lettre d'accès à l'école il n'y a que peu de temps. Il a fallu que je contacte alors Dumbledore, que je fasse tous les papiers qui s'imposaient et que je règle quelques petits détails dans ma vie. »

« Mais comment se fait-il que tu ne l'aies pas eue des années avant ? » questionna un jolie blonde qui s'appelait Lavande.

« Disons que j'étais… comment dire… injoignable. »

« Oh ! Petites cachoteries et doux suspense… dis-moi, ne serais-tu pas un agent secret par hasard ? » murmura Seamus de manière mutine, en regardant dans tous les sens.

« Je suis navré, je ne peux pas répondre à ta demande, au risque de devoir te tuer après. » chuchota alors Harry en rentrant dans son jeu.

« Ok. Je ne pose pas plus de questions ! » affirma l'autre, le regard faussement apeuré et les mains en l'air. « Mais ça serait vachement cool que tu en sois un. Tu pourrais nous aider à remettre les serpents à leur place ! »

« Ah ouai ! » enchaina Dean. « Après ce qu'ils nous ont fait, il faut qu'on se venge ! Il en va de notre réputation ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore fait ceux-là ? » soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hier soir, ils sont entrés dans les vestiaires de sport pendant qu'on prenait nos douches, nous ont mitraillés de photos et se sont barrés avec nos vêtements ! » rugit Ron

« Et le pire c'est qu'ils ont réussi à rentrer dans la chaufferie et ont balancé une sorte de liquide vert et visqueux dont je ne veux même pas savoir l'origine dans les tuyaux de canalisation ! Ce qui fait qu'on était tout vert et dégeulasse ! » renchérit Neville.

« Ouai ! Et je suis certain qu'on va faire la première page du journal de l'école demain !... Quoi que dans un sens, ça va nous faire de la pub ! Nos corps de rêves nus, bon noyé de vert certes, mais mettant en valeur nos somptueux abdos… ça va me faire avoir plus de prétendants ça ! » s'extasia Seamus.

« PPPPffff….. Arrête d'être aussi narcissique mec ! On dirait un Serpentard ! »

« Ron, qu'est ce que tu connais, toi, des Serpentards ? » maugréa une jolie petite rousse qui venait d'arriver et qui avait un air de famille.

« Ginny, je te signale que ça fait deux ans que je suis obligé de supporter Zabini à la maison tout ça parce qu'il a fallu que tu t'en entiches ! » ronchonna le garçon. « Et ne viens pas me dire qu'il n'est pas narcissique parce que je lui ai déjà tapé la discute et ce mec est un crétin d'enfoiré de manipulateur vicieux, prétentieux et insupportable ! »

« Ohhh tant de mots d'amour la belette, arrête tu vas me faire rougir… » ronronna une voix rauque derrière Harry. Un jeune homme brun et bien bâti, au regard bleu et à l'air moqueur vint s'asseoir à côté de la rousse.

Il posa un bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Zabini, tu ne veux pas retourner à ta table, tu fais un peu tâche là… » grogna le rouquin entre ses dents, n'aimant pas voir sa sœur se faire tripoter, même par son petit ami.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon beau Rondoudou » sourit l'autre en lui envoyant un baiser de la main de manière théâtrale.

« C'est pas la peine d'essayer de nous attendrir Blaise, on sait que le coup d'hier c'était de toi! Crache le morceau vil serpent!» l'accusa Dean, les sourcils froncés et le couteau tendu vers l'ennemi.

« Ok ! » soupira le Serpentard, une main sur le coeur « J'avoue tout, mettez moi les chaines ! Je suis un géni diabolique qui utilise mon savoir pour dresser des petits lions grognons ! »

« Il adore s'envoyer des fleurs ! » souffla Hermione à Harry.

« Hahaha…et avant qu'on ne te tue, tu peux au moins nous expliquer qui est ton complice qui a réussi à ouvrir la chaudière » demanda Seamus.

« Tu ne vas pas me croire l'irlandais» affirma Zabini avec amusement, « mais elle était ouverte quand nous sommes arrivés!»

« Impossible ! » crièrent en cœur les Griffondors.

« Elle est constamment fermée ! »

« C'est le directeur qui a la clef ! »

« Menteur, avoue ton crime ! »

« Non non, je le jure ! » déclare Blaise. « Enfin, ce n'est pas mon style de faire le modeste voyons ! Elle était vraiment ouverte. »

« Mais qui aurait pu faire ça ? Personne ne peut y accéder. » demanda Hermione, de suite intéressée par le mystère qui se dressait devant elle.

« C'est surement Malfoy, après tout c'était un Serpentard… » susurra Blaise de manière conspiratrice en haussant les épaules.

Toutes les personnes à la table eurent un tremblement et un silence gênant s'installa.

« Ta gueule Zabini. Ce n'est pas ça. » gronda Dean.

« Quoi ? On a peur des fantômes ? Ce n'est pas très courageux tout ça ! » s'amusa encore plus le grand brun.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de fantômes » osa alors demander Harry, lui même se crispant, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il voulait connaître la réponse.

Le regard azur du Serpentard se posa sur lui et un air dangereux se dessina sur le visage de Blaise qui sourit machiavéliquement.

« Ah ! Tu dois être le petit nouveau. Tes amis ne t'ont pas encore parlé des faits insolites qui se produisent ici ? »

« Ferme-là » protesta quelqu'un.

« Quoi! Il a le droit de savoir non ?... Voilà, ce château est… comment dire… hanté, c'est le mot ! Il y a vingt ans de cela, un jeune garçon de 18 ans, Draco Malfoy, est mort juste un peu avant la fin de ses études. On a retrouvé son corps étendu au sol, nageant dans son propre sang. La rumeur raconte qu'il a sauté du toit pour se suicider. La raison, on l'ignore. Mais depuis ce jour, des gens ont senti sa présence à travers le château. Et il se trouve, qu'en bon Serpentard, il n'aimait pas particulièrement les griffons... D'ailleurs lorsqu'il était ici, notre maison a connu sa période de gloire ! Et depuis le temps, les gens entendent des bruits étranges, des murmures, voient des apparitions, font des rêves glauques… certains ont même fini à l'infirmerie à cause d'une crise de peur. D'autres ont quitté l'école… Et puis, ce n'est pas le seul fait étrange. Trois petites filles ont disparu lors de cette génération et nous n'avons jamais su ce qui leur était arrivé. Les corps n'ont pas été retrouvés. Mais on dit qu'elles aussi hantent les lieux, prenant un plaisir malsain à terroriser les pauvres étudiants un peu trop sensibles… »

Sans réellement sans rendre compte, Harry se mit à blanchir considérablement et fut pris de spasmes.

Ce fut la main chaude et réconfortante de Ron se posant sur son épaule qui le fit revenir sur terre.

« Arrête Blaise, tu ne vois pas que ta blague est pourrie ! »

« Oh mais c'est qu'il a peur notre petit lionceau… Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde sait que les fantômes ça n'existe pas… » s'amusa-t-il, ravi de son petit effet.

Harry aurait voulu lui faire ravaler son sourire goguenard d'un poing dans sa gueule, mais il se retint. Ca ne ferait pas très propre tout ça. Et puis, bien que ses collègues seraient surement ravis qu'il remette le serpent à sa place, il n'avait pas besoin de s'attirer des ennuies dès le premier jour. Surtout que l'autre était bien plus grand et baraqué que lui…

Quant à cette histoire de fantôme, ce n'était que des balivernes destinées à foutre la frousse au gens!

Il allait faire fi de ses mauvaises impressions et sensations de cette école, il allait passer outre les faits sordides qui appartenaient à ces murs, et il allait oublier complètement toute cette histoire.

Parce que s'il se permettait d'y croire… s'il ouvrait son esprit et ses sens à tout ça…

Ses trippes se contractèrent jusqu'à lui en faire mal.

Non, le passé était le passé.

Maintenant il était maître de lui-même.

Ce que l'on n'acceptait pas comme véridique ne pouvait exister. Ce que le cerveau et le corps rejetaient ne pouvait aucunement nous atteindre. Ce en quoi on ne croyait pas ne pouvait en aucune façon décider de notre vie.

Et il était résolu à ne plus jamais croire de nouveau aux fantômes.


	2. MV2 la chasse est ouverte

**Salut! Désolée pour l'attente entre deux chapitres mais disons que je sais que vous êtes beaucoup à vouloir la suite du _Pacte Ensanglanté_ et comme je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de travailler sur les deux histoires en parallèle, je mets un peu plus de temps pour poster celle-ci. Après tout, je veux faire quelque chose de bien et donc prendre mon temps pour l'écrire. **

**Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement et j'espère que ce second chapitre vous divertira^^**

**CHAPITRE 2 : LA CHASSE EST OUVERTE**

Si la veille l'intégration s'était plutôt bien passée et qu'Harry s'était senti à l'aise dans cet endroit pourtant rempli de mystères perturbants, ce matin c'était tout autre chose.

D'une humeur noire, la tête enfoncée au plus profond de sa tasse de café, les yeux encore à demi clos et le cerveau embrumé comme jamais, il devait supporter l'ambiance détestablement chaleureuse et bruyante de la Grande Salle.

Il n'était décidément pas du matin.

Et s'il y avait un truc bien dans son ancien asile de fou, c'était que les malades étaient tous sous médoc, et l'état comateux dans lequel cela les mettait faisait qu'ils se la fermaient !

Ici c'était un véritable cirque !

Entre Lavande et Pavarti qui se chamaillaient pour savoir laquelle sortirait avec un certain Serdaigle évidemment « _trop beau, trop fort, __trop intelligent__, trop tout quoi ! _», les mecs qui faisaient des paris à n'en plus finir pour savoir si le petit Crivey s'était décidé à se faire dépuceler hier soir et jusqu'à quel point (Harry ignorait qu'il y avait un niveau de dépucelage, pour lui on était vierge ou on ne l'était plus, mais bon… il n'y connaissait pas grand chose non plus.) et enfin Ron qui faisait un scandale à n'en plus finir car à la table des Serpentards Zabini avait roulé un patin monumental à en faire jouir d'orgasme pour certains ou vomir leur petit déj pour d'autres, à son « innocente » sœur… il avait l'impression qu'une explosion nucléaire aurait fait moins de bruit.

Pitié, que ça ne soit pas comme ça tous les matins ! Ou alors qu'on vienne l'achever tout de suite !

En soupirant tout son désespoir, il laissa sa tête s'effondrer sur la table alors qu'une main vint lui caresser le dos pour l'apaiser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'y faire » tenta de le rassurer Neville compatissant.

Seul un grognement répondit à sa remarque, ce qui le fit rire.

« Il va mal ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Non non, il doit juste s'habituer à vivre en société… et quelle société ! Mais en tant que sauvage toute cette agitation le perturbe un peu…» sourit Neville.

« Oui bien le sauvage va prendre l'air avant de tuer malencontreusement quelqu'un. » bougonna Harry en avalant son café d'une traite pour s'enfuir de la salle.

Ne sachant pas où il allait, ses pas ne le menant nul part, il dérivait dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches, l'esprit encore à moitié endormi, quand un doux rire le réveilla.

Tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit il tomba sur une petite fille assez mignonne quoi que bien trop pâle qui lui souriait innocemment.

Après un moment à s'observer sans le moindre mouvement, le brun tenta une approche, histoire de montrer qu'il savait être sociable quand il le voulait.

« Salut » fut le seul mot qu'il trouva à dire et celle-ci se mit à rire de nouveau.

« Il avait raison, tu es très beau. » avoua-t-elle naturellement.

« Heu… merci » le brun se frotta l'arrière du crane. Il rêvait ou il se faisait draguer par une gamine.

« Tu lui plais. »

« A qui ? » osa-t-il demander, un peu perdu.

Elle se mit de nouveau à rire et regarda derrière Harry. Celui-ci se tourna instinctivement pour découvrir un couloir vide. Lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau, la petite fille n'était plus là.

Les gens ici étaient vraiment bizarres ! Et après c'était lui qu'on traitait de malade…

Sans trop se poser de questions il se dirigea vers la salle de son premier cours de la journée, celui de littérature avec le professeur McGonagall et les Serdaigles.

Un peu perdu, il reconnut des gens de sa maison grâce à la couleur rouge et or de leur cravate, seul signe distinctif entre les uniformes.

Le groupe d'élèves l'aida à retrouver sa salle. Il alla s'installer à côté d'Hermione qui gardait un œil sur lui pour être certaine qu'il puisse suivre correctement.

Dans l'ensemble le cours était des plus intéressants. Ils étudiaient _l'éloge de la folie _et Harry se surprit à rire en se disant qu'il devait peut-être l'accueillir lui-même à bras ouvert puisqu'elle semblait si douce et si bénéfique.

Ça lui éviterait de trop se compliquer la vie et de se prendre constamment la tête.

Si l'heure de littérature lui plut, les maths avec Fol œil (rien que le surnom de ce mec était étrange) le laissèrent en revanche un peu perplexe. Ce sinistre homme semblait lui-même pris de folie mais pas de la meilleure manière qui soit. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez lui, Harry le sentait. Cependant, si on lui avait demandé, il n'aurait su dire ce qui le gênait.

Peut-être que c'était tout simplement les mathématiques en elles-mêmes qui le rebutaient. Il n'était pas particulièrement friand de cette matière qui demandait une logique qu'il n'avait pas.

Mais le pire fut la physique chimie ! Snape ou « la chauve souris » comme aimaient l'appeler certains (décidément c'était à se demander d'où leur venaient tous leurs surnoms) était le professeur le plus craint et le plus déprécié de tout le château, Serpentards exclu.

Mais bon, vu que tous ceux de cette maison semblaient être des pervers sado-masochistes, ça ne l'étonnait pas trop.

Et le fait que ce prof était leur directeur de maison et qu'il avait une légère tendance à s'adonner au favoritisme jouait aussi dans la balance.

En revanche, si les verts et argents n'avaient rien à craindre de lui du moment qu'ils bossaient un minimum, ce ne fut pas le cas des griffons qui étaient dans sa ligne de mire.

Et allez savoir pourquoi mais il semblait avoir pris Harry en grippe dés qu'il l'avait vu.

Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche ni bougé le petit doigt ou lancé de regard insolent.

Mais bon, avec certains c'était physique. On pouvait se sauter dessus, avoir le coup de foudre ou ne pas se voir en peinture… les hormones soi-disant !

Dans l'ensemble, s'il fallait résumer la journée, Harry l'aurait qualifiée d'épuisante. Il se sentait fatigué. Il avait dû s'adapter à un nouvel endroit, se concentrer avec deux fois plus d'attention pour suivre les cours, « s'ouvrir » aux autres alors qu'il ne les connaissait pas et supporter le raffut ambiant.

Il était 20h et avait fini de manger.

Il avait eu besoin de faire un tour dans le château afin de se reposer. La solitude l'apaisait et lui permettait de réfléchir.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en se sentant observé. Pourtant, en regardant dans le couloir il n'y vit personne.

Il se crispa sur place en sentant quelque chose de louche dans les parages.

Tout était calme. Rien ne semblait dangereux. Pourtant le duvet sur sa peau s'était redressé et sa colonne vertébrale fut prise d'un frisson qui se répandit dans tout son corps.

Il reconnaissait parfaitement les symptômes qui le prenaient.

Sa dernière crise datait de six ans déjà, avant de se faire enfermer, mais elle demeurait gravée dans sa chair.

En ce temps là, il n'était encore qu'un enfant et il avait accepté le fait qu'il n'était pas fou mais que les esprits existaient. Il les sentait de n'importe où et cela le terrorisait. Il osait à peine sortir de chez lui et avançait sans ne jamais regarder personne.

Si les créatures fantasmagoriques cherchaient souvent à se venger, leur colère se portait naturellement sur le pauvre nigaud qui pouvait les ressentir et leur servir de punching-ball. Sans parler de ceux qui se servaient de lui comme intermédiaire pour communiquer avec les vivants.

La dernière en date fut une femme brulée vive, le visage entièrement défiguré, sa peau tombant de sa chair à vif, un de ses yeux blanc complètement percé et rentré dans son orbite, une main manquante, comme carbonisée. Celle-ci était venue le voir à la manière d'un fantôme : sans bruit, sans prévenir, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Et à son âge, assister à un spectacle si sordide et si répugnant fut la goûte de trop.

Un soir de tempête alors que l'orage se déchainait à l'extérieur, il était dans son lit, caché sous les couettes, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale en comptant les moutons pour s'empêcher de penser et sentir sa peau avoir la chaire de poule ainsi que pour éviter de faire attention aux sueurs qui le prenaient.

Mais il savait.

Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la chambre.

Et le problème c'était qu'il avait follement besoin d'aller faire pipi.

Mais après s'être retenu des heures, l'envie fut la plus forte et il souleva les couvertures, les sens aux aguets du moindre signe de mouvement.

La chambre, plongée dans le noir, était tranquille.

Soufflant un grand coup, il se mit sur ses pieds en deux secondes, se jetant dans les toilettes comme une fusée, n'ayant rien à faire de se prendre la porte dans la tête et le coin du mur dans le petit orteil.

Une fois soulagé, il hésita à dormir sur le trône plutôt que devoir retourner dans son lit. Mais après une demi-heure dans une position inconfortable, il se décida à prendre son courage à deux mains et retourner dans sa chambre.

Après tout s'il avait fait l'allée, il pouvait bien faire le retour, non ?

Il suffisait de serrer un peu plus à droite afin de ne pas se reprendre le mur dans les pieds ou autre partie du corps.

En inspirant un grand coup, il éteignit la lumière et se remit à courir dans le couloir qui donnait une vue directe sur la pièce du fond qu'il devait rejoindre.

Mais alors qu'il traversait le couloir, les yeux fixés sur la porte ouverte, une ombre traversa l'ouverture à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Il se figea sur place, son estomac se retournant, et se retint de justesse de ne pas rendre sa peur sur le parquet ciré de Pétunia. Mieux valait s'étouffer dans son propre vomi qu'affronter la colère de sa tante.

Tremblant de tout son corps, il avança à pas de loup jusque dans sa chambre, espérant qu'on ne l'entende pas.

Après un coup d'œil à droite à gauche sur la pièce lumineuse quelques secondes grâce à un éclair, il ne vit rien d'anormal et se propulsa de toutes ses forces à travers celle-ci jusqu'à son lit.

Là, il s'enroula dans les couvertures et ne respira plus, attentif au moindre bruit.

Dans le noir complet, la chambre silencieuse ne semblait nullement dangereuse. Après quelques instants à se calmer, il recommença à respirer normalement.

Un éclair illumina alors la chambre, lui laissant entrevoir quelques instants cette forme hideuse et ce visage monstrueux à la droite de son lit, avant que tout ne redevienne noir.

L'instant d'après une voix sinistrement macabre s'éleva dans un murmure.

« Harry » souffla-t-elle, alors qu'une chose à la texture cireuse et rugueuse lui caressait la joue.

Le cri du brun dut réveiller le quartier entier ce soir-là. Lui-même ignorait qu'il pouvait avoir tant de voix.

En tout cas, si une personne n'avait pas entendu sa peur, ce ne fut pas le cas de ses tuteurs qui avaient débarqués dans la chambre en trombe, faisant fi de ses sanglots intarissables, et l'avaient mis plus bas que terre avec leurs insultes, leurs baffes et leurs engueulades tonitruantes.

Le lendemain Harry était assis sur un sofa devant un monsieur à lunettes qui le regardait avec une lueur que le brun aurait qualifiée de sadique tandis qu'il prenait une liasse énorme de billets que lui tendait sa tante.

Après cela il fut enfermé dans un lieu sordide, avec des gens qui ressemblaient plus ou moins à des loques. Il devait accepter que tout ce qu'il voyait ne venait que de lui et que s'il ne faisait aucun effort il continuerait, en plus d'être drogué à coup de médoc, à devoir rester prisonnier de cet affreux établissement et que cela ne changerait en rien ses problèmes.

Si au début il plaidait non coupable et hurlait une demande à l'aide qu'on lui refusait, à la fin il avait pris sur lui, acceptant de se fermer à tout ça. Il dut affronter ses peurs, affronter les monstres qu'on appelait médecins et s'affronter lui-même, mais le résultat avait été gagnant.

Il s'en était sorti, et depuis, ses sens étaient redevenus normaux et imperméables au moindre signe d'activité paranormale. Il y veillait de près.

Mais, depuis qu'il était là, ça le reprenait. Insidieusement, comme un serpent, ses anciens démons refaisaient surface.

Et là, ce soir, dans ce couloir à priori désert, son corps réagissait aux stimuli.

Il ne devait pas paniquer. Il était le plus fort. Il contrôlait son esprit, il contrôlait son corps.

_Les vivants étaient vivants._

_Les morts étaient morts._

_Les esprits n'existaient pas !_

Un courant d'air chaud se glissa contre sa nuque, lui déclenchant une seconde crise de frissons et il décampa sans demander son reste.

Il ignorait où il allait mais il était sûr qu'il devait courir et fuir. Fuir quoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore et il souhaitait rester dans l'ignorance.

A bout de souffle il arriva dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc devant le sombre lac.

L'eau avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Il en ignorait la raison, mais c'était comme ça. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était mis à la natation. Dans l'eau, son corps se détendait, son cerveau se déconnectait et plus rien ne comptait.

En balançant des cailloux dans les flots, il se concentrait sur les cercles que faisaient leurs chutes et fit des exercices de respiration.

Au bout d'une heure dans cette position, le froid vint le déranger et il se décida à rentrer au dortoir.

Il ne s'attarda pas en discutions avec ses camarades et se jeta comme une masse dans son lit, se déshabilla à la va vite et se laissa bercer par les ronflements de Dean qui était déjà parti très loin.

Il s'endormit rapidement.

En revanche, il se réveilla souvent, tournant et se retournant dans ses draps. Lorsqu'il était sur le dos, il sentait un souffle chaud sur son visage ou sur son torse qui sensibilisait sa peau. Lorsqu'il était sur le côté, il avait l'impression de sentir des baisers aériens dans son cou, et enfin, lorsqu'il se mettait sur le ventre, histoire de cacher une certaine proéminence qui se réveillait doucement, quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé vint remonter sa colonne vertébrale de la naissance de ses fesses jusqu'à sa nuque. Il avait l'impression surréaliste de s'être fait lécher la peau de manière sensuelle et totalement orgasmique. Cela le réveilla complètement et il se retourna dans le but de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Etait-ce un de ses camarades qui était venu tenter de le pervertir?

Il penchait pour Seamus, ce mec était gay (ou au moins bi), il en était sûr.

Mais, à travers la faible lumière de la lune qui laissait entrapercevoir des ombres, il ne vit rien hormis ses quatre compères dormant profondément dans leur lit. Neville était en position foetus, Dean était étalé de tout son long, les pieds sur l'oreiller et la tête en bas du lit (c'était à se demander comment il avait fini dans cette position), Ron sur le côté, la bouche ouverte et Seamus, sur le dos, la main perdue tranquillement dans son caleçon.

Mais personne ne semblait bouger ou être réveillé.

Il avait dû faire un rêve érotique. Et bien que celui-ci lui semblait plus tangible que les autres, ça n'en demeurait pas moins un rêve. Il fallait bien qu'il évacue sa tension, non ? Et vu qu'il n'avait personne pour le faire à sa place…

Il posa un regard sur son érection et entreprit le plus silencieusement du monde de se soulager. Sans qu'il ne sut dire pourquoi l'image de ce sublime jeune homme blond lui revint en mémoire et il ferma les yeux, pensant à lui ainsi qu'à tout ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Il se mordit les lèvres pour tenter de retenir son plaisir montant alors que sa main allait de plus en plus vite sur son sexe érigé. Il se laissa enfin aller à la jouissance. Au moment où il explosa il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard mercure dévorateur et le sourire carnassier de l'homme auquel il venait de penser et qui se tenait au pied de son lit.

Harry fut choqué. Rêvait-il encore ? Pourtant il avait les yeux ouverts, non ?

Il cligna des paupières et l'instant d'après l'apparition avait disparue.

Houffff. Pendant un dixième de secondes il avait cru… il s'était imaginé que… enfin, il déraillait encore.

En souriant de bien-être il prit un mouchoir, se nettoya et se recoucha sous ses draps pour s'endormir.

Il ne fit pas attention au regard de braise que lui lançait une sublime créature de l'autre côté de la pièce ni à l'énorme forme qui s'était dressée entre ses jambes, signe de sa faim dévastatrice.

Après quelques jours sous ce rythme, il fut enfin préparé à affronter le bruit matinal de la Grande Salle. Ce fut donc avec la volonté et le courage du guerrier qu'il passa les portes, s'installa à sa table, adressa un sourire sympathique à ses camarades, discuta foot avec les garçons, expliqua aux filles la mentalité masculine en traduisant en anglais ce que pensait un mec en leur disant telle ou telle chose, et s'intéressa au nouveau livre que lisait Hermione (_guerre et paix _de Tolstoï) avec un intérêt feint de main de maitre.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il apprenait vite !

Pour le coup, il était plutôt content de lui ! Non en fait c'était peu dire, il était fier comme un paon !

En quelques temps il s'était un peu mieux intégré aux autres élèves, surtout ceux de sa maison. Fallait dire que ce n'était pas trop difficile avec la bande dans laquelle il évoluait.

Les autres avaient accepté son caractère un peu introverti et ses secrets sans l'embêter, et en contre parti, lui faisait des efforts (même s'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire beaucoup) pour se mélanger au groupe.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva réquisitionné pour faire une vendetta digne de ce nom aux Serpentards.

La fin de la journée s'achevait et il devait bientôt retrouver les autres dans leur cachette secrète (leur dortoir, hum… quelle planque !) pour préparer leur plan d'attaque.

Il venait de finir son entrainement de natation qui avait duré deux heures et se sentait exténué.

Il était sous le jet d'eau depuis des plombes (les autres ayant fini depuis longtemps, s'étaient barrés en le laissant seul) mais il en avait que faire. Sous l'eau chaude qui venait caresser sa peau il sentait tous ses muscles, peu dessinés certes mais bien présents, se détendre.

Les yeux fermés il se laissa aller à une douce plénitude lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans le vestiaire. Revenant sur terre par un sursaut il se retourna et tendit l'oreille.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix déraillant un peu.

Un silence de mort lui répondit.

Soufflant un bon coup, il ferma les robinets, prit une serviette et balança son corps en avant pour se sécher la tête. Alors qu'il avait les fesses en l'air, le dos courbé et la tête en bas, se frottant les cheveux avec vigueur, il entendit alors un doux gémissement qui n'était presque un murmure. Relevant la tête derechef il scruta la pièce, son corps tendu comme un arc.

« Allez-là ! La plaisanterie a assez duré et comme on dit les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures! Ron, Seamus, je sais que c'est vous, sortez avant que je ne vous trouve et que je vous en mette une ! »

Toujours ce même silence pesant.

« Font tous chier » murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il se mit la serviette autour de la taille, se dirigea vers ses affaires et récupéra son boxer quand une ombre fila entre deux casiers. Il n'en fut pas plus au brun pour se jeter à ses trousses.

Ce salaud voulait jouer au chat et à la souris ? Bien ! Il allait jouer ! Mais il ne valait mieux pas qu'il le rattrape sinon ça allait barder !

Alors qu'il arrivait derrière de nouveaux casiers, il vit l'ombre se faufiler sous les douches.

Se jetant dans celles-ci il ne trouva personne mais le jet d'eau était ouvert : invitation plus qu'explicite à reprendre ses activités.

N'ayant rien à faire de la demande, il ferma rageusement les robinets et un rire rauque au combien sucré se fit entendre derrière lui.

Il se retourna, le regard noir et les poings serrés à s'en faire mal.

« Qui chasse qui, hein…? » souffla-t-il plus pour lui même.

Lorsqu'il se retrouverait face au crétin qui s'amusait à ses dépends il allait lui faire payer comme ce n'était pas permis.

Il préférait se laisser aller à sa colère, cela lui permettait de ne pas céder à sa peur. Parce que soit il se recroquevillait dans un coin en chialant comme une gonzesse, soit il se laissait envahir par son irritation. Il pourrait ainsi affronter ses peurs et tant pis pour le pauvre petit qui voulait juste lui faire une blague.

Il balança encore une fois un regard circulaire dans les vestiaires dans lesquels il était retourné mais ne vit personne.

Il ne se rendit pas toute suite compte qu'il avait perdu sa serviette dans les douches qui était tombée comme par magie. Il n'avait que faire d'être à poil, il voulait juste que cela s'arrête.

« Ok, je ne joue plus, j'abdique ! Qui que tu sois, tu as gagné ! » cria-t-il en levant les mains en l'air.

Bien sûr, comme il s'en doutait, personne ne lui répondit et il grogna en baissant ses mains.

Il devait paraître tellement stupide nu en plein milieu de la pièce à parler tout seul.

Car c'était certain qu'il n'y avait personne. Après tout la salle n'était pas immense et il l'aurait trouvé si quelqu'un était caché ici. C'était juste lui qui pétait une durite, c'était tout.

Cette école avait le don de le mettre sur tension et de le faire réagir avec un peu trop d'emportement.

Il retourna chercher ses affaires, enfila son boxer en faisant fi de son corps qu'il sentait défaillir et se mit à compter les moutons, comme un petit gamin.

Il en était à cinquante-trois lorsqu'un souffle se posa sur son cou, se faisant hérisser ses poils et que des douces lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau sensible.

« Et je gagne quoi ? » chuchota une sublime voix masculine en ronronnant, le faisant bander malgré lui.

Les yeux s'ouvrant comme des billes et la respiration se coupant, il se tourna si rapidement qu'il en fut pris de vertiges.

Mais naturellement la salle était toujours aussi vide et silencieusement sinistre.

Et lui il se retrouvait-là, à bander à cause de trois mots murmurés par une voix juste captivante qu'il s'était encore imaginé… ou pas.

Avec une rapidité surhumaine il passa sa chemise, n'ayant que faire qu'elle ne soit pas bien boutonnée, mit ses chaussures sans prendre le temps de les lacer, attrapa son sac en quatrième vitesse, balançant à la va vite ses affaires et fuit la salle comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Là encore, il ne fit pas attention à l'apollon qui le regardait décamper, un sourire moqueur mais attendri sur les lèvres.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est inspiré de **_**6**__**ième**__** sens **_**et d'une fiction de Malfoyheartless (mais je ne vous dirai pas laquelle comme ça vous devrez aller toutes les lire ! Elles sont réellement géniales !)**

**Je remercie mes deux wonderwomen adorées: Tif et Yume! Les filles, vous faites un travail parfait. Merci pour ce soutien sans faille! **

**REVIEWS:**

**HARRYPATTENROND: **je suis contente que cette nouvelle fiction te plaise. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur, après tout vu comme tu aimes le Pacte Ensanglanté, j'ai un peu peur de décevoir sur celle-ci. Mais bon, qui vivra verra...^^ Merci de ta review! A bientôt

**LOLITA88: **Merci! oui bon comme ça, ça commence sympathiquement, mais pour tout t'avouer, je flippe un peu sur ce coup. Après tout, la relation que je tente de créer n'est pas la plus facile... et il faut que ça reste attractif. J'espère donc que j'arriverai à te divertir comme je peux le faire pour le Pacte Ensanglanté!^^merci de ton message en tout cas!

**MEL:** Whouh! tu m'as ENFIN fait une review avec ton compte. Et comme j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais tu dois continuer! Sinon, oui oui, je l'avoue, je t'es un peu recopiée...^^mais que veux-tu, je m'inspire de tout et tes phrases sont juste parfaites! je ris toute seule à chaque fois! Et tu as tous les droits d'être fière! D'ailleurs, pour répondre à ton message: comment ça? tu le sens mal avec tes partiels? je te rassure, moi aussi!^^ (avec les miens hein, ça va de soi...) J'aime beaucoup tout ce que tu as dit sur ce premier chapitre! Hooooo que des compliments! j'adore! et quand tu parles d'école pour gros tarés, attends, t'as pas tout vu...^^ je suis contente que le texte te paraisse léger, car c'est ce que je voulais faire. Pour détonner un peu avec le côté glauque que pourrait donner l'ambiance de l'histoire. Après tout, les fantômes, c'est jamais joyeux (ou peut-être Gasper...). Je ne sais pas trop ce que cette fiction va donner, surtout qu'on va dire que je l'ai un peu moins travaillée que le Pacte Ensanglanté, du coup, pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore une grande avancée dans ma tête. Mais bon, je sais que c'est en écrivant que l'inspiration vient. Ca m'a fait le même coup pour l'autre fiction. Merci en tout cas pour ce beau message tout plein! ^^


End file.
